Des espoirs vains au coeur des secrets
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur  Sam et Mercedes. Suite du 2.22.
1. I'm nothing but let me a chance

_Donc, évidemment, il a fallu que les scénaristes n'exploitent pas le potentiel de toutes leurs scènes- oui, ils prévoient peut-être le faire la saison prochaine, mais en attendant, ça m'agace horriblement- alors je vais le faire à leur place. De ces scènes non exploités, j'en retire celle qui concerne Mercedes et Sam. Oui, après l'épisode du bal, leur couple était prévisible, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre comment on en est arrivé là. Parce qu'il y a un blanc entre les deux. Alors je me lance, et j'essaie de m'incruster dans les pensées de Sam, histoire de savoir ce qu'il en est- je tiens à mentionner que ce n'est pas encore un personnage que je maîtrise totalement, désolée pour les réactions qui ne collent pas. :S Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : SamMercedes**_

_**Rating : K+ **_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement autrement je pense bien que leur vie entière serait chamboulée! :D **_

_**Spoiler : 02.22**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Quand la course aux Nationales est terminée, quand les loosers ne sont plus que des loosers et parviennent à s'accepter, interrompant par ce fait la course à la popularité, ceux qui étaient aveugles ouvrent enfin les yeux. [02.22]

* * *

><p><strong>I'm nothing, but... let me a chance<strong>

Les rues de New York étaient sombres depuis longtemps déjà, mais la magie de la place les gardait tout de même éclairées. Partout au-dessus de leurs têtes on voyait d'immenses enseignes et affiches aux néons scintillants, qui n'avaient que pour seul but de renforcer votre rêve de devenir une étoile vous aussi. L'heure tardive ne semblait rien signifier dans cette ville. Un nombre incalculable de gens déambulaient encore sur les trottoirs, bavardant comme si c'était le petit matin, et la plupart des restaurants et des boutiques étaient encore bondés. Le bruit des voitures étaient constant et leurs klaxons résonnaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles des passants. Même l'air, pourtant loin d'être entièrement pur, avait quelque chose d'attirant. New York. La ville dont tous ceux qui avaient des rêves de grandeur rêvaient, imaginant le jour où ils auraient eux aussi leur main imprégnée dans le ciment.

À cette heure, ils auraient probablement dut être dans leurs lits depuis longtemps, ou du moins, ils auraient dut être en train d'écrire ces deux chansons qui n'avaient pas encore une seule ligne. Si Will Schuester les surprenait en train de rôder dans les rues, ils auraient certainement le droit à un sermon et un regard emplit de déceptions. Mais le Glee Club de Mckinley étant ce qu'il était, il était évident que les règles étaient faites pour être contournées. C'est ainsi, que quelques membres des New Directions se retrouvèrent à chanter une sérénade de la Belle et le Clochard à deux de leurs compères.

Ils étaient quatre. Mike, Artie, Puck et Sam. Ils avaient tous les quatre acceptés cette requête étrange que leur avait adressé Finn, conscients qu'ils n'iraient nulle part tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé. Rachel et lui étaient leur meilleure chance pour les Nationales, leur duo était nécessaire. Mais voilà, un duo ne s'écrivait pas tout seul. Les deux chansons qui leurs avaient fait gagner les Régionales- _Loser like me_ et _Get it Right_- étaient venues du fond de leurs tripes. Deux chansons qui exprimaient leur passion et leurs tourments. Alors qu'une parlait du cauchemar que leurs faisaient endurer Sue Silvester et les membres de l'équipe de football, l'autre avait été écrite par Rachel suite à l'échec de sa relation avec Finn. C'était donc un peu égoïstement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les rues de New York ce soir-là, espérant qu'une chanson merveilleuse en ressorte, que les choses se terminent bien ou non.

L'un jouait de l'accordéon- Puck- ajoutant un peu de romance à l'ambiance. Une ambiance qui devenait de plus en plus lourde. Alors qu'ils chantaient- même Mike s'y était mis- ils essayèrent, discrètement, de garder leurs yeux le plus loin possible de la scène, gênés pour Finn. Même quand Rachel disparut au coin de la rue, ils ne se turent pas. L'espoir d'une nouvelle chanson flottait toujours dans l'air…

Ce ne fut que lorsque les dernières notes s'envolèrent et que même l'accordéon de Puck s'était tu, que Sam se mit à transférer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, soudainement nerveux. Il se souvenait des paroles qu'il avait dites à Finn quelques heures plutôt alors qu'ils travaillaient encore dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Elles ne l'auraient pas autant atteint si elles n'étaient pas à demi emplies d'hypocrisie.

_« Si j'étais amoureux, et que je n'étais pas sans maison, c'est totalement ce que je ferais._ »

Il déglutit et baissa son regard sur ses pieds. _Si j'étais amoureux_… Si au moins s'était cette partie qui était fausse. L'échec que venait d'essuyer Finn lui rappelait seulement que c'était la peur d'en essuyer une également qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Deux semaines que cette idée trainait dans ses pensées, qu'elle l'empêchait de s'endormir et qu'elle hantait ses rêves. Sa tête était emplit de _Et si?_ depuis le bal et il ne savait même pas où il les avait pêchés. Il y avait presqu'un an déjà qu'il avait rejoint le Glee Club. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été aveugle durant tout ce temps? Ou était-ce son esprit qui subissait une légère période de dérèglement?

Il se souvenait encore très bien- comment pourrait-ce ne pas être le cas? Il avait visualisé cette scène déjà plus de fois qu'il avait visualisé les New Directions en train de remporter les Nationales- du moment où il l'avait invité à danser au milieu des autres couples enlacés. Au début, ça ne lui avait pas parut étrange- elle et Rachel étaient après tout ses cavalières pour le bal et même s'il aurait voulu inviter Rachel à danser à la place, elle était celle qui chantait à l'instant- mais dès qu'il s'était arrêté devant elle et que les premiers mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres, il avait eu l'impression que sa vie entière était une erreur.

« _Tu es magnifique._ »

Ses yeux brillaient de ravissement et son sourire était plus éclatant que tous ceux qu'il lui avait vus- ou c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention. C'était comme s'il venait de réaliser l'un de ses plus grands rêves seulement en lui demandant de danser avec lui. Elle avait accepté la main qu'il lui tendait, reconnaissante qu'il ne la laisse pas moisir seule à la table, et lorsque ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur les siens, il avait sentie cette étincelle chaleureuse parcourir son bras. Il n'y avait pas que Quinn Fabrey qui pouvait être reine du bal, Mercedes Jones pouvait l'être également.

Masquant sa gêne et ses pensées qui déraillaient, Sam l'Avait attiré sur la piste de danse. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas mis long feu à comprendre qu'elles ne déraillaient peut-être pas. La soirée s'était poursuivit agréablement, ponctuée par leurs deux rires qui s'entremêlaient, et Sam avait été heureux de constater qu'il avait découvert une autre partie de la personnalité de Mercedes, une partie qui méritait d'être révélée.

Il avait été le dernier à rejoindre l'hôtel ce soir-là. Son regard avait brièvement glissé sur la chambre des filles avec envie avant qu'il ne referme la porte de sa propre chambre derrière lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entretenir de telles pensées. Il n'avait pas d'argent, sa famille était ruinée et elle ne possédait même pas une maison à elle. Mercedes n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à lui et même si elle en avait, il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Elle méritait mieux que lui, même si leur amitié avait pris un nouveau tournant dans les derniers jours. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait peut-être eu sa chance… Un sourire sarcastique déforma ses lèvres alors qu'il se jetait sur son bout de lit. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait encore été aveuglé par Quinn et la popularité…

* * *

><p>Lorsque les résultats étaient tombés, que M. Schuester leur avait annoncé qu'ils avaient échoués, une immense tristesse avait plombé l'ambiance, ternissant la joie qui les accaparait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Toute leur confiance s'était effritée, pour être remplacée par une colère sourde et silencieuse, à l'encontre de Finn et Rachel. Un silence qui n'était troublé que par les jérémiades redondantes de Jesse St-James, lequel n'aurait certainement pas dut se trouver là.<p>

Mais dans sa tristesse et sa déception, Sam n'eut pas la force d'entretenir sa colère. Instinctivement, sa tête se tourna vers Mercedes, quelque part sur sa gauche. La défaite était bien visible sur ses traits et il pouvait presqu'imaginer l'éclat brisé de ses rêves au fond de ses iris. Était-ce l'instinct ou était-ce seulement qu'elle avait sentit le poids d'un regard sur elle, il ne le saurait jamais; elle tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction, laissant leurs yeux se rencontrer. Elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il eut bien du mal à retourner.

Le déclic s'était fait dans sa tête.

Il n'avait pas encore tout perdu, son voyage à New York n'était pas encore entièrement gâché. Il avait une chance et s'il oubliait ses peurs futiles, il pourrait la saisir…

* * *

><p>Après le désastre auquel ils avaient fait face dans la chambre d'hôtel, la rage de Santana ravageant le peu d'ambiance positive qui planait encore autour d'eux, M. Schuester leur avait accordé un moment de liberté pour laisser à tous le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Sam avait saisit l'occasion. Il avait discrètement entraîné Mercedes avec lui hors de l'hôtel, ne lui laissant point la chance de l'interroger sur ses intentions avant de s'être arrêté à l'écart dans un parc.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la contempla un instant, ses hésitations revenant envahirent son esprit, mais il ne tarda pas à les étouffer et à plonger. Même si le moment était des plus mal choisis.

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée de bal avec toi, Mercedes.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, plus pour masquer son trouble que par réel incompréhension. Ses joues prenaient peu à peu une adorable teinte rose, laquelle devait probablement se refléter sur celles de l'adolescent blond qui lui faisait face.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle d'un murmure assuré après quelques secondes embarrassantes, j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi, mais c'était il y a deux semaines, Sam. Pourquoi…

Il secoua vivement la tête pour la faire taire. Ses questions ne le rendraient que plus nerveux.

-Je sais que je n'ai rien et que je ne suis pas grand-chose non plus.

Il le va sa main gauche, coupant court aux protestations qui s'apprêtaient à quitter la bouche de la chanteuse, refusant d'entendre la compassion qui le suivait partout depuis que sa situation avait été révélée. Les membres du Glee Club étaient touchants et il appréciait le fait qu'il ne porte aucun jugement envers lui, mais il avait horreur des regards embarrassés qui glissaient vers lui chaque fois qu'il était question d'une activité qui impliquait de l'argent ou chaque fois que le sujet dérivait sur sa famille.

-J'habite dans une chambre d'hôtel, poursuivit-il rapidement, ma famille n'a pas d'argent et je suis l'un des joueurs de football les plus détestés de l'école parce que je fais parti du Glee Club- ne te m'éprends pas, je suis fier dans être.

Il marqua une brève pose, s'assurant que le contacte visuel était encore intacte. Les yeux de Mercedes était tout à lui, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir.

-Mais si j'ai tout perdu, il me reste encore un cœur, Mercedes. Un cœur pour désirer et aimer.

Il saisit la main de l'adolescente, camouflant mal ses tremblements, et la posa contre son torse. Il eut peur qu'elle la retire, mais elle ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment qu'il poursuivre. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, ses lèvres écartées. Il pouvait sentir son souffle et presqu'entendre les mots qu'elle avait voulu prononcer.

-Tu es fabuleuse, Mercedes, et je regrette vraiment de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

-Il n'y a que toi qui le pense, Sam, dit-elle camouflant elle aussi mal les tremblements de sa voix.

-Non, c'est faux. Et si c'était le cas, c'est parce qu'ils sont tous aussi aveugles que moi. Un jour, ils s'en rendront compte, Mercedes. Tu mérites le meilleur, vraiment, et je vais comprendre si je ne le suis pas. Mais…

-Sam…

-Cette soirée avec toi, était merveilleuse, continua-t-il sans l'écouter. L'une des plus belles que j'ai passées. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux pour le bal des juniors. Et, ce lien qui s'est établit entre nous, j'y tiens énormément. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, Mercedes. Et si tu me laisses une chance, je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aimer. Toi aussi tu peux être la reine du bal, Mercedes…

Lentement, taisant le feu qui menaçait de brûler ses joues, il se pencha vers elle et laissa ses lèvres toucher les siennes. Aussi brièvement que possible, mais fermement. Les gestes parlaient davantage que les mots. Lorsqu'il recula, tenant toujours la main de l'adolescente contre son torse, il résista à l'envie de garder les yeux fermé et pinça les lèvres. Les yeux de Mercedes brillaient du même éclat que celui qu'il avait perçut le soir du bal. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, il tenait sa réponse.

-Tu as ta chance, Sam, sourit-elle en l'enlaçant, pas tout à fait à l'aise de l'embrasser bien que le souvenir de son premier baiser brûlait encore agréablement ses lèvres…

* * *

><p>Ils avaient choisis de taire leur relation durant un moment. D'abord parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de s'exposer aux yeux des autres, pas tout suite du moins, et de se retrouver pris dans le chaos amoureux du Glee Club. Il était évident que les couples ne tenaient pas la route, que chacun jouait dans les plates-bandes des autres et que personnes ne se souciaient vraiment de ses sentiments. Ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver pris dans se tourbillon, pas avant d'être un couple. De plus, aucun des deux ne savaient où il s'en allait. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'apprivoiser et figurer si leur relation avait ou non une raison d'être. L'été serait un terrain d'entraînement parfait pour eux.<p>

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Kurt remarqua leur présence au café, attirant l'Attention de Blaine sur eux, tension et rire nerveux étaient au rendez-vous.

« _Tu penses qu'ils savent?_ »

La voix de Mercedes était loin d'être assurée lorsqu'elle lui posa la question. Semble ne l'était pas non, jetant un regard nerveux vers la table où Blaine et Kurt étaient toujours assis. Il relaxa un peu, prêt à rassurer l'adolescente, lorsqu'il constata qu'ils les avaient tous les deux oublier, plongés dans leur conversation.

« _Je penses que personne ne sait._ »

Leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'enlacèrent discrètement alors qu'ils attendaient tous les deux dans la file. Une fois de plus, Sam tourna son regard vers elle et croisa son sourire. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être sentit aussi lui-même et aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Quant il était arrivé à Mckinley, il ne se souciait que de son statut social et de sa popularité. Il voulait tout faire pour oublier ses années de looser dans un établissement privé pour garçons, allant même jusqu'à se teindre en blond pour y parvenir. Il n'avait pas hésité à se joindre à l'équipe de football, sachant très bien qu'ils étaient habituellement ceux qui faisaient la loi dans les écoles secondaires. Il avait même faillit faire l'impasse sur le Glee Club et sa passion pour la musique lorsquil avait constaté à quel point les membres des New Directions étaient bas dans l'échelle sociale, recevant moqueries et mauvais traitements de la part des autres élèves.

Et puis était venue Quinn, celle qu'il avait vu comme la clé de son succès. Il était évident que celui qui sortait avec la chef des meneuses de claques ne pouvait que s'attirer les regards appréciateurs des autres. En y repensant, il se trouvait bien ridicule d'avoir osé proposer une bague de fiançailles à Quinn. Elle n'avait aucune chance de le rendre heureux, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensembles, ne venaient pas du même monde. Et Santana n'avait été qu'un prix de consolation, il le reconnaissait. Sam Evans était définitivement fier du chemin qu'il avait accomplis en l'espace de quelques mois. S'il avait pu comprendre plutôt que son bonheur était du côté des loosers, peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu autant de mal à faire face à ses vérités…

N'osant pas embrasser ses lèvres ou même sa joue, il se contente de serrer sa main pour lui transmettre ses sentiments. Il avait fait le bon choix, cette fois. Mercedes n'était pas comme les autres. Elle n'était pas la fille qu'on utilisait pour obtenir quelque chose. Il avait saisit sa chance et était persuadé qu'elle le mènerait sur la bonne voie…

* * *

><p>Lorsque les New Directions avaient désertés les rues de New York, le lien qui les unissait était plus fragile que jamais. Les erreurs, les rêves et les sentiments, se mêlaient en un chaos explosifs. Mais ce lien, personne ne doutaient qu'il viendrait qu'à se rétablir. L'été suivrait son cours et les ramènerait l'automne suivant, heureux de se retrouver. Parce qu'ils étaient une famille, le genre qui se pardonnait les erreurs et les faux pas. Si certains terminèrent l'année dans la déception, persuadés que leur premier objectif avait été de gagner, d'autres avaient compris, que cette année avait été l'année des révélations. Sur eux-mêmes. Et de l'acceptation. D'eux, des autres, de ce que la vie avait à leur offrir. À travers les larmes, il y avait toujours de la place pour un rire. Alors qu'ils déambulaient tous chacun de leur côté, souriant aux mêmes souvenirs, ils durent se convaincre que perdre n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée au finale. Il leur restait une année. Une année pour se dépasser. Une année pour s'accepter entièrement. Une année pour se lancer sur le chemin de la vie…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et? Et? Et? C'est plausible? :D<em>


	2. Injustice

_Et bien, comme le dit le titre, c'est une injustice. Moi qui croyais que Mercedes aurait enfin le droit au bonheur pour la prochaine saison, et bien non, il a fallut qu'on le lui enlève! Grrr… Mais ça donne tout de même les explications qui manquaient à la fin de la saison précédente! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : SamMercedes**_

_**Rating : K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Il y a des choses qui sont hors de notre contrôle. Il y a des choses qui nous filent entre les doigts comme des grains de sables s'éparpillant sous la caresse du vent et qui nous laissent aucune chance de les rattraper. Et de ces choses, nombreuses sont des injustices.

* * *

><p><strong>Injustice<strong>

-Alors, c'est officiel? Demanda Mercedes en retenant avec peine sa voix de trembler.

Elle faisait son possible pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Ils en avaient parlés quelques mois plutôt; il l'avait bien avisé de cette possibilité avant que s'entame l'été, avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans quoi que ce soit. Mais alors que les semaines s'étaient écoulées, elle s'était convaincu qu'elle ne courait aucun risque. Mais lorsque la nouvelle l'avait heurté de plein fouet quelques jours avant qu'elle n'entame sa dernière année à Mckinley, elle s'était aperçue à quel point elle avait eu tort. La vie ne lui réservait peut-être rien de bien au final.

Que de la solitude et de la noirceur.

-Oui, murmura Sam mal à l'aise.

C'était lui qui, finalement, ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard. Son visage ne bougeait pas, fixé droit sur elle, mais ses yeux dansaient dans leurs orbites, virevoltaient sur tous les points du parc qui n'étaient pas Mercedes. Sa voix laissait traîner un filet de douleur et de tristesse lorsqu'il poursuivit :

-Lorsque mes parents ont choisi d'emménager ici, c'était parce que la promotion de mon père haussait notre qualité de vie et qu'elle était impossible à refuser. Mais maintenant qu'il l'a perdue, ma famille n'a plus aucune raison de rester ici, surtout avec tous nos problèmes financiers. Nous retournons d'où nous venons….

Il déglutit. Mercedes put presque voir la bosse qui se forma dans sa gorge lorsque sa salive y glissa.

-Je suis désolé, Mercedes, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. J'aurais vraiment voulu qu'ils n'en n'arrivent pas là…

-Ça va, Sam, je comprends. C'est mieux pour vous. Et puis… nous nous y attendions, non ?

Il hocha la tête, mais ne parvient pas à sourire. Elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Soudainement, elle se surprit à penser qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Incertains d'où cette histoire les conduirait ou de combien de temps ils auraient la chance de durer, ils avaient, d'un comme accord, décidé de taire leur relation aux yeux des autres. Et Mercedes voyait ce secret comme une chance de s'épargner les regards compatissants.

-Tu reviendras nous voir? Demanda-t-elle dans une tentative de dissiper le malaise.

Oui. Elle était destinée à la solitude et à la tristesse.

-J'essaierai. Vous me manquerez énormément.

Il fit un pas vers l'avant et ses mains se retrouvèrent sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Décidément, elle s'était trop laissée prendre par cette relation sans espoir.

-Je suis certain que si on m'avait laissé un peu plus de temps, j'aurais pu tomber sincèrement amoureux de toi. Tu as déjà volé une partie de mon cœur, Mercedes.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Elle appréciait ses paroles, mais elles étaient trop loin de rendre la situation facile. Sam baissa la tête vers sa montre et soupira.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai promis de m'occuper de Steve et Stacy avant le départ.

Il se percha vers elle et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un baiser qu'elle aurait voulu prolonger. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il se détourna sans un mot de plus et elle laissa traîner ses yeux sur sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut à plisser les yeux pour en discerner les contours.

Mercedes Jones étaient condamnée à traverser une autre année de solitude à Mckinley.

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Si elle avait volé une partie du cœur de Sam, il avait volé le sien en entier. Ces quelques semaines avaient suffit à la rendre amoureuse de lui…

Injuste.


End file.
